Ultimecia's revenge chpt.1 new version!
by SuperMorgan
Summary: This is the new rewrote version of The begining


It was five months ago when Squall and the others defeated Ultimecia at her dark and gloomy castle. Ultimecia was a sorceress that was in the future and was causing havoc on everybody by trying to use a young woman named Ellone who was about 18 years old had short brown hair and is the sister of Squall. Squall is 17 years old also has short brown hair and a seeD member. Squall usually wore a small black leather jacket that came down to the end of his chest and it had a white fur like collar. Squall defeated Ultimecia with his friends, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and Irvine. Zell was a 5'5" 17 year old with blonde spiky hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. Zell preferred to use his fists in battle rather than weapons because that was his specialty. Selphie is a spunky young woman with a carefree attitude and acts ditzy to trick her enemies. She prefers to use Numchukes as her battle weapon. Quistis is a top-notch member of seeD who used to be Squall and Seifer's instructor the weapon she likes to use is the chain whip. With her beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair some bad guys would mistake her for a weak woman. Seifer is a hothead guy that loves to lead and does not like anybody to get in his way and has a short fuse, he also claims to be Squall's ultimate rival though they are kind of friends. Rinoa is a beautiful, spirited young woman a lively individual with the ability to touch people's heart. Open and honest with her feelings she can be a great person to hang around though driven by her ambitions, she can be tough at times. The expert gunman is the ladies man Irvine with long brown hair and a black cowboy hat that he always wears. He always carries his shotgun and is known for his reputation for cherishing the company of women. Although he seems to be uncaring and frivolous at first glance in reality he is sensitive and serious. Going home thinking they had saved the planet from the evil sorceress they were wrong. It started as a dark stormy night. Squall was rolling in his bed restless trying to fall asleep but unable to due to something calling him.

"Squall…my child!" said the voice in Squall's head. 'Who is there?' thought Squall with shock "Quit calling me who ever you are!" shouted Squall. Suddenly the door busted and the light of his small one bed dormitory room went on. "Is something wrong squall?" asked Rinoa in her white colored Pajamas standing at the end of Squall's bed. "No, just that there is a voice calling me that sounded like Ultimecia" replied Squall as he sat up on the side of his bed. Squall foolishly fell asleep in his regular clothes cause he was so tired from the night before, but now he can't sleep cause of the darn voice. "I have been hearing the voice to Squall that's why I was on my way here" said Rinoa with an embarrassed smile on has she looked at her pajamas. "Do you think we can go to my room so I can change?" asked Rinoa with her irresistible puppy face on. "Fine" replied Squall "I'll go see if the other are having the same problem while you change, just meet me in the hallway" said Squall. They headed towards Rinoa's room down the hall Squall saw Rinoa off too her room and went down the hall to see the whole sleepy group standing there. "Yo, man this damn voice is keppin' me up!" Said Zell "Me too" replied Selphie as Squall approached them. After about 15 minutes of talking Rinoa finally joined them. Before she could greet them all an Erie noise went through their heads the same noise that Squall, Zell, and Selphie suffered from on there first seeD mission. 'No…not…a…again…!' thought Squall as he and all his friends fell into a deep sleep trance. Squall awoke in a dark gloomy dessert like place he recognized the only thing was it was never so gloomy looking. "What the…?" said Squall "Where are we?". "In my Hell, Boy" said Ultimecia. Suddenly Ultimecia's face appeared in the sky "Now prepare to fight your first battle! And die!" screamed Ultimecia with a very vile laughter. Suddenly Squall noticed two silhouette figures running towards them…

Who are these two bad guys and what will the fight turn like!

Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
